1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automobile control board, and more particularly, to a structure for more conveniently and safely controlling a vehicle by providing a control board having an integrated structure that can control functions for driving a vehicle such as a steering wheel and an acceleration pedal.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, an automobile steering wheel is a part for a driver to control the driving course of a vehicle by controlling the direction of wheels and a driver has to mechanically turn it in order to control the direction of wheels.
Drivers have to operate the accelerator pedal and the brake pedal in order to control the speed of vehicles and have to operate a gear-shifting part such as a shift lever for shifting.
Recently, an automatic transmission is more used rather than a manual transmission to improve safety of vehicles and operational convenience for drivers and technologies have been developed such that drivers can turn a steering wheel in desired directions even without a large force through a power steering wheel.
However, drivers have to keep holding a steering wheel when driving for the structure of steering wheels, so their arms are forced in long-time driving.
Since they have to frequently operate the accelerator pedal and the brake pedal, their legs and ankles are also forced. In addition, since they have to stretch their arms to activate a heater, an air conditioner, and a radio through a center fascia, they cannot look at the front in this case and it is very uncomfortable.
Since a cluster under a steering wheel is hidden by the steering wheel, it is usually not shown well and it is more hidden when the driver's seat is moved, and airbags are not operated in a collision in many cases, such that it is urged to take measures against those problems.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.